


Separation Anxiety

by stormwolf708



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwolf708/pseuds/stormwolf708
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought it impossible.  He had given up trying.  But somehow, Kurama finds himself divided into Suichi and Yoko, making his pre-existing relationship with Yusuke a little...messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> (Yoko/Yusuke, Suichi/Yusuke, yaoi, smut, will probably descend into sexytimes everywhere)
> 
> OK, OK, I know the premise of this is absolute silliness, but I couldn't resist. I'm not even going to try to explain this split; I tried really hard to think of a plausible explanation and came up with diddly squat, so it will be a mystery forever.

There was a person where his pillow had been.

Kurama sighed into the bare chest and snuggled closer to it, thinking vaguely that Yusuke must have come over early before falling back asleep. He did not sleep for long, though. Half-asleep though he was, something did not feel quite right. Groggily he opened his eyes.

Blinking away sleep, the fox pushed himself up and glanced at the face of the person sleeping next to him. Kurama froze. _That’s impossible…_ But he could see the muscled chest rising and falling, he could feel the warm skin under his hand. _But how? I thought I had put this part of myself to rest...how is he here beside me, then?_

Desperately the redhead tried to find his demon energy. It was gone. His face paled, and he groped for a seed in his hair with trembling hands and, knowing it was useless, knowing it would not work, tried to make it sprout. Nothing happened. Kurama started, dropping the seed as the demon rolled onto his side with a growl before settling back down into sleep.

He heard the front door open and close, and as quietly as he could he slipped out of bed and into the living room.

“Jeez, Kurama, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Yusuke said with a grin after he stole a kiss.

“Not a ghost, Yusuke. Worse. Come with me. I may need your help.”

Those brown eyes turned serious at the tremble in Kurama’s voice. There wasn’t very much that could ruffle the redhead’s feathers.

Kurama opened the bedroom door again, and Yusuke’s jaw dropped. “Wha..?”

“I woke up and there were...two of us,” Kurama whispered, his eyes not leaving the silver-haired form sprawled on his bed. “I have no explanation for this.”

“But...but...what!?” Yusuke had the sense to keep his voice down, but clearly his brain had not yet caught up to what his eyes were seeing.

Kurama--Suichi, really; everything that had made him Kurama was still asleep on that bed--could only shake his head, as bewildered as Yusuke. “It’s as if the human and demon parts of myself split,” he whispered. “But that shouldn’t be possible. It _isn’t_ possible. But yet I stand here, for all intents and purposes completely human, and... _he_...lies there.” He turned anxious green eyes to Yusuke’s. “And I do not know what he will do when he wakes.”

“Well if he--you-- _fuck_ this is weird--if he tries anything stupid I’ll punch his teeth in,” the detective growled.

“You could try.” That voice, like velvet sliding over iron, caused Suichi to take a step backwards and Yusuke to swear and sink into his fighter’s stance. Yoko Kurama sat up and stretched languorously, smirking in a self-satisfied way. “But you are standing in the most well-defended room of this very well-defended apartment and I rather doubt you’d get very far…” Those golden eyes finally opened, and Yoko Kurama’s smirk deepened. “There’s no need to point that thing at me, Yusuke. Or punch my teeth in. I won’t do anything...stupid.”

Suichi eyed the impossible apparition distrustfully and said, for Yusuke's benefit, “Without your humanity--without _me_ , you are the same Yoko Kurama as before your capture--a known thief and ruthless killer. Why should we believe you?”

Those eyes swung to the redhead for a brief second before snapping back to the Spirit Gun pointed right at his face. “I seem to recall repenting for those crimes.” Yoko lifted his eyes from the end of Yusuke’s finger to the boy’s face. “Would you shoot me, Yusuke Urameshi? After everything we have done together?” His smile turned predatory. It was the same look he had given Yusuke many times before, only this time he was not wearing Suichi’s human face.

Yusuke flushed a little, but he did not lower his arm. “I don’t wanna shoot, Kurama,” he growled, “But I will if I freakin’ have to. Can you get Koenma?” That last was directed to Suichi.  

The redhead gave him a helpless look, and Yoko laughed. “Of course he can’t. He’s human, you fool.”

“Shut up,” Yusuke told him. “Then get...I dunno get Genkai or someone.”

Yoko huffed in annoyance. “Tell me something, Yusuke,” he said, examining his fingernails. “You seem to think me a threat. Why?”

“Because without me you are just another bloodthirsty demon,” Suichi said.

“And humans are such peaceful, gentle creatures,” Yoko replied with a grin. “Yusuke, even if we discount the fact that we have been friends for far too long for me to want to make an enemy of you, what would I possibly gain from rampaging across the human world?”

Yusuke hesitated.

“I have been _reborn_ ,” Yoko whispered wonderingly, meeting Yusuke’s eyes. “I have been given this new chance. Why would I squander it by giving you a reason to kill me? I have no grudge against humanity; quite the opposite, in fact.”

Suichi believed him, he was amazed to discover. Yoko was himself, after all, and Suichi knew he meant what he said. He laid a hand on Yusuke’s arm. Yusuke glanced at him, then back to Yoko, and with a  growl lowered his arm. “Just...someone should freaking tell Koenma anyway,” he grumbled. “He can at least get you back to the Demon World…”

“I do not want to go back to the Demon World, Yusuke.”

“Why the hell not?”

 _Oh Yusuke, you idiot_ , Suichi thought fondly.

Yoko gave the detective a wry look. “I made the decision at the end of the Makai tournament to return here,” he said quietly.

Yusuke was not understanding. “Well yeah, because of your human mother, right? Well if the human part of you is standing right next to me then why wouldn’t the demon part of you want to go home?”

“There is nothing left for me in the demon world. I cannot return to my old tricks, now, and would not want to even if I could,” Yoko said flatly. His next words were softer, though, softer than Suichi would have expected coming from the demon part of himself. “And you are here.”

Yusuke blinked stupidly at him for a second before understanding hit him. “You want to stay…‘cuz of me?” he asked uncertainly. He looked at Suichi and then back at Yoko. “But...isn’t all that the human part of you?”

Yoko shook his head. “I was human for too long. Some of your ridiculous sentimentality must have rubbed off on me.” That last was directed at Suichi.

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head. “If I had wanted to spend my morning hopelessly confused I would have gone to school today,” he grumbled. “This is too weird for before breakfast…”


	2. Human vs Demon

“Kurama?” Suichi heard Yusuke’s worried voice outside the bathroom door, but did not respond, only leaning his head against the shower wall. “You’ve been in there for like an hour…” Yusuke continued.

After another moment Yusuke swore and pushed the door open, but Suichi did not turn towards him, too lost in his own confusion and misery to pay any heed. He heard rustling, and a blast of cooler air made him shiver a little before Yusuke’s rough hands were pulling him around and he was burying his face in Yusuke’s neck. “Kurama--”

“Suichi,” the redhead interrupted, voice muffled by Yusuke’s shoulder.

“Whatever. You need to get the hell out of the shower. Your frickin’ other half keeps staring at me and I can’t tell if it’s because he wants to eat me or fuck me.”

Suichi stifled a giggle. “Both, probably.” Yusuke scowled, toying with a lock of Suichi’s hair. “Yusuke, he loves you.”

The detective shuffled uncomfortably. “But--aughh this is so _stupid!_ ”

_He’s having more trouble with this than I am_ , Suichi realized. _He can’t figure out which one of us is “his” Kurama_. But Suichi knew, and it was why he had been hiding in the shower for an hour. “Yusuke, it is the demon part of me you fell in love with, not the human part. You should go.” He tried to push himself away, but the detective didn’t let him go, crushing him tighter against his chest.

“That’s not true,” he muttered. “Yeah you were a demon, but it was whatever frickin’ part of you was ready to give up your life for your mother…” he trailed off, looking uncomfortable. He’d never been good at what he called the relationshippy crap, but he gave it his best shot. “Look, if I’ve got this whole mess straight then you’re the nice Kurama and he’s the scary Kurama, and I want the nice Kurama.”

“Yusuke,” Suichi sighed, laying his cheek back on Yusuke’s shoulder. _It’s slightly more complicated than that I think, but I’ll take it_. He pressed himself closer to the boy’s warmth, loving every inch of his detective.

Yusuke ran his fingers through those long wet tresses. “I love you,” he muttered. Suichi was flush against him, face pressed into the crook of his neck. Yusuke could feel every hard muscle on that dancer’s body, could watch the water droplets roll down the graceful curve of the redhead’s back and over that luscious ass. He traced their path slowly with one hand, the other still entangled in wet red hair.

Suichi mewled into Yusuke’s neck as he felt those calloused fingers run down his spine and over his ass. He shifted his feet a little, feeling his cock rub against Yusuke’s thigh, and slowly moved his hand from the boy’s shoulder to the center of his chest. He felt Yusuke growl a little, and the wandering hand cupped Suichi’s ass cheek. Yusuke tugged gently at those red tresses until Suichi’s head came up of his shoulder and kissed those perfect lips.

Suichi moaned into Yusuke’s mouth, letting the spirit detective take the lead, giving in to the hunger in Yusuke’s hands. He ground himself harder against Yusuke’s thigh, feeling himself hardening rapidly. Yusuke growled again, backing Suichi up against the shower wall and pressing his own half-erect cock against the redhead’s.

The detective broke their hungry kiss to smirk at him. “You usually put up more of a fight when I try to do it my way,” he panted as he caressed Suichi’s nipples.

Suichi laughed. “I seem to be running low on demon pride today, Yusuke,” he replied. Yusuke’s mouth went to his collarbone, and he arched his neck back and buried his hands in his detective’s soft black hair. The truth was that he knew he was powerless against Yusuke now that all his spirit energy was sitting in the living room, and succumbing to Yusuke’s superior strength was proving to be incredibly arousing.

“Oh, Yusuke,” he groaned as the boy’s mouth closed around a nipple with just the right amount of teeth.Yusuke moved to the other one, and then kissed him again, this time hot and fierce and possessive.

Suichi whimpered, wanting to drown under Yusuke’s mouth, and the whimper turned into a groan when the boy ground his hips against his own. He was so hard it hurt; he wanted Yusuke moving inside him. He pulled away from that fabulous kiss and bit at Yusuke’s neck, gasping every time the boy’s cock ground against his own.

Yusuke groaned loudly, wanting to fuck the redhead into next week but also wanting to hear him beg for it. He squeezed Suichi’ ass roughly, smirking as his lover cried out in desperation, and slid one finger up inside the redhead. He finger fucked him in time with his own hip thrusts and watched the redhead dissolve into lust. Suichi moaned loudly, knees trembling with the effort of standing, cock twitching with every thrust. Suichi stopped nipping and clung to Yusuke desperately. “Please,” he panted, “Oh please, Yusuke. Please, please...I want...oh gods... _please_ …”

Yusuke moaned. “Damnit, Kurama, I love hearing you beg…”

Suichi was too far gone to correct him. “Fuck me, Yusuke,” he panted.

Shaking water out of his eyes, Yusuke pushed the redhead around without taking his fingers out of his ass. Suichi leaned his hands against the wall and Yusuke pulled his hips back. Th redhead was trembling with anticipation, his breath coming in sobs in between pleas for Yusuke to hurry.

Yusuke rubbed his cock on Suichi’s ass and smirked as the redhead wailed in frustration. He pushed himself into Suichi’s tight body, both crying out in wordless cries of pleasure. Suichi could feel Yusuke throbbing inside him, wanting nothing else in the world . He felt Yusuke move once, then twice, slowly, and heard himself beg for more, but he was not really aware of anything but that hot, fat cock in his ass.

Yusuke pulled out and then pushed back in, and again, faster, until he could not move any faster. He wrapped his hand around Suichi’s cock and pumped him in time to his thrusts. Nothing in the world felt as good as pounding into the redhead again and again, accompanied by Suichi’s cries of ecstasy. He did not last long; his seed spilling into Suichi’s ass far sooner than he would have liked. Suichi did not survive him very long, coming with a shudder and a sob.

The redhead tried to stand, and his knees buckled under him. Yusuke caught him with a grunt and kissed him again, gentler this time. “I love you, Kurama,” he growled.

“I love you, too, Yusuke. And it’ Suichi,” he mumbled with a smile.

“Shut up.”


	3. Discussions

Yoko heard everything, of course.  He’d have to be deaf not to.  _I’m the scary one, am I?_   He could tell Yusuke was struggling to understand and was sticking with the familiar--or what he thought was the familiar--out of confusion.  The fox sighed and changed the TV channel again, cranking up the volume to try and drown out the sounds coming from the bathroom.  

There was more of Suichi in Yoko than he wanted to admit.  In truth he had give up trying to disentangle the human from the fox long ago when it had seemed clear to him that their personalities had simply merged.  _Obviously not as completely as I’d thought_.  But the simple truth was that Yoko loved Yusuke fiercely, would gladly die for him, a notion that the pre-Suichi Yoko would have laughed at.

The cries from the bathroom reached a crescendo and then died down.  Yoko flicked an eye towards the pair as they emerged and had to conceal a smirk.  They both looked rather guilty, although Yoko couldn’t imagine why, and Suichi went so far as to blush to his roots before turning and going into the bedroom.  Yusuke followed after a sheepish grin in Yoko’s direction.

“You think he heard anything?” Yoko heard Yusuke whisper a moment after the door closed.

“Every word,” Yoko called out.  Dead silence answered him, and the fox stifled a laugh.  _Why_ they were both being so incredibly awkward about this was beyond him, but it was highly entertaining nonetheless.

Suichi sighed.  “You two will have to talk to one another at some point,” he said to both of them, giving up on private conversation.  He paused.  “As will we, I suppose…”  That last was clearly directed at Yoko.

Despite himself, the fox winced.  He was having a very difficult time even looking directly at Suichi.  That face, that voice, had been his own for nearly twenty years; holding a conversation with Suichi was like conversing with his reflection in the mirror.  Gritting his teeth, he got up and readjusted Suichi’s ill-fitting bathrobe around himself before pushing open the bedroom door, ignoring the twin yelps of surprise.  Suichi glared indignantly at him, clutching a towel with one hand while trying to do up his shirt with the other.  Yoko cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Really, Suichi, what’s the point?” he said dryly.  The redhead sniffed prudishly and continued his struggle.  Yoko kept his eyes on him, forcing himself to meet those green eyes even though it made all the hairs on his neck stand up. “This is weird,” he said simply.

“It’s beyond weird.  It’s the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’ve seen some pretty freakin’ weird things,” Yusuke muttered, pulling on his jeans.

Yoko ignored him.  “I do not know how this happened.  It should not have happened.  It should be impossible for two of us to be standing here right now.”

Suichi turned his back on Yoko and pulled on his own pants.  “But here we are,” he said softly.  “Split neatly in half.”

Yoko shook his head.  “I do not think it was quite so neatly done as that,” he said.  He hesitated for a moment, rather unwilling to continue with Yusuke standing right there, but made himself go on.  “There are...human qualities left within me still,” he said reluctantly. 

Suichi looked back at him.  “You loved before you were shot.”  

Yoko crossed his arms and refused to look in Yusuke’s direction.  “Not like this.  Not to lay down my life for.  That is not the way of demons, normally, and it was far from my way.”  He smiled at the redhead.  “If there is human in me, there must also be demon in you.  I do not think this split was neatly defined.”

Suichi pulled his hair out of his shirt and turned to face Yoko again, looking thoughtful.  “I think you’re right,” he said, “but it feels to me like there is nothing of the demon left.  But then, you have existed without the human, and I have never existed without the demon, so perhaps it is easier for you to discern a difference…” 

“Well that’s just great; you’ve made this way more confusing than it already was and now I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” the detective grumbled.  

Suichi smiled fondly at him.  “Don’t worry about it too much, Yusuke.”  He paused.  “I just...I may have misled you slightly, earlier.  I am not necessarily the ‘nice’ one and Yoko is not necessarily the ‘scary’ one; it is more complicated than that.”

“No kidding,” Yusuke muttered.

“He means that you don’t have to pick between the two of us, Yusuke, because the Kurama you fell in love with is split messily down the middle.  Some of his qualities are now mine, and some are Suichi’s,” Yoko said patiently.

“Oh.”  Yusuke looked rather relieved to hear that.

Yoko sighed.  “I must go see Koenma.”

“But you said you were staying.”

“He still should know what happened.  I am, after all, a demon living in the human world.  This is the sort of thing he needs to know about.”

“Then I will go get you clothing that fits,” Suichi said, eyeing Yoko’s bathrobe with a smile.  

Yoko couldn’t help himself.  He shot a sultry look at Yusuke from under his lashes and growled,  “Don’t bother.  I have no intention of putting clothing on for the rest of today.”  Yusuke swallowed visibly.

Laughing, Yoko let Suichi push him out of the room.  “Be nice,” the redhead chastised, though he was smiling a little too.


	4. Holdouts

When Yoko returned from the spirit world, Yusuke was sprawled in the living room watching baseball and Suichi was nowhere to be found.

“He went shopping,” the detective explained when Yoko asked.  “Said he was gonna buy you clothes whether you wore ‘em or not.”

 _So he intentionally left us alone, the crafty boy, and Yusuke doesn’t suspect the reason why_.  Yoko felt oddly proud.  “Don’t you think this time could be better spent than watching baseball, Yusuke?” he asked, his voice just shy of a growl.  

Yusuke looked up at him and swallowed again at the light smoldering in Yoko’s golden eyes.  The fox leaned forward, one hand on the back of the couch to either side of Yusuke’s head, those narrowed, hungry eyes locking onto Yusuke’s.  “I...uh…”  was all the detective could manage.  He didn’t think there was anyone, anywhere in all three worlds hotter than Yoko Kurama.  

Yoko swung one knee up onto the couch besides Yusuke and kissed him, not at all gently.  Yusuke felt his toes curl as he was utterly and ruthlessly dominated by that scorching mouth.  He knew there was no question of him being on top.  

Yoko caught the boy’s lower lip in his teeth briefly before pulling away.  Yusuke looked slightly dazed as he clung to the edge of Yoko’s bathrobe, breathing heavily.  “Y-your tongue is pointed.”  Yoko smirked his agreement.  “That’s so fucking hot,” Yusuke panted.

“So glad you approve,” the fox breathed, running said tongue along Yusuke’s jaw line and down the side of his neck.  “Should we take this to the bedroom, Yusuke Urameshi?”

“The hell is wrong with right here?” the boy growled.

Yoko pulled back reluctantly from Yusuke’s throat to cock an eyebrow at him.  “As much as I enjoy pinning you to this couch,” he purred, “you are...frustratingly short.” Yusuke looked so offended that Yoko had to laugh.  He pulled the boy to his feet, and Yusuke glared up at him as though daring him to say another word.

“I’m not _short_ ,” he growled.  “You’re just freakishly _tall_.”

Yoko did not dignify that with a response, but turned towards the bedroom, shedding the bathrobe as he walked.  Yusuke made a strangled noise and went after him, yanking off his t-shirt.  As soon as he stepped through the bedroom door Yoko had him by the wrists and was propelling him towards the bed.  Yusuke stifled a groan; there was a possessiveness in Yoko’s eyes that he didn’t remember ever seeing before, and it was fucking _hot_. The fox pushed Yusuke onto the bed and straddled the boy’s thighs, one hand toying with the button of Yusuke’s jeans.  

Yusuke stared hungrily at him, drinking in every curve, every hard line of Yoko Kurama’s body.  Where Suichi was beauty and grace, Yoko was power.  The fox smirked at him and lazily flipped open the button. 

“Damnit, Kurama, stop eying me like a I’m a side of beef,” Yusuke growled.

Yoko laughed, and wedged one knee in between Yusuke’s legs so his bare thigh pressed against the boy’s crotch and kissed him again, tongue flickering briefly against Yusuke’s before the fox pulled away.  Taking a fistful of Yusuke’s hair, Yoko pulled back gently to expose the detective’s creamy throat.  His other hand started to trace a path down Yusuke’s chest.  

Yoko could see the small marks Suichi had left on Yusuke’s neck earlier.  He couldn’t help but smile as he left a few of his own, careful not to let his sharp teeth draw blood.  _I wonder if he even noticed he was marking his territory_.  Yoko let his mouth trail lower as his hand found a nipple.

 _“Fuuckk,_ Kurama,” Yusuke groaned.  He buried his hands in Yoko’s silver hair, loving the feel of it, like silk running through his fingers.  The fox growled against him, tracing the line of his collarbone with that pointed tongue while clawed fingers teased Yusuke’s nipple into hardness.  He licked his way down Yusuke’s chest to the other one and took it in his mouth.  Yusuke moaned again, the feeling of that mouth making his blood run hot.  He could feel his cock straining against his jeans.  _Already hard and he’s barely frickin’ touched me…_

Yoko let his other hand trail down Yusuke’s stomach as he teased the boy’s nipples with nails and teeth and tongue.  Yusuke groaned, his hands tightening in Yoko’s hair. The fox ran one finger down the bulge in Yusuke’s jeans, pulling away from his chest long enough to growl, “You have no idea...the things I can do to you, Yusuke Urameshi.”

Yusuke didn’t bother to swallow his groan.  Yoko’s voice was husky with desire, and his words sent shivers up his spine.  “Then _do them_ ,” he panted.  His cock throbbed under Yoko’s teasing hands; he really did not have the patience for the fox’s painfully slow pace.

Yoko nudged Yusuke’s zipper down as slowly as he could and reclaimed the boy’s nipple in his teeth.  Yusuke made a frustrated sound in his throat that made the fox want to laugh.  He knew Yusuke wanted it hot and fast and rough--in truth, so did Yoko--but he was curious as to whether the boy would try to assert himself if Yoko pushed him.  _He is the stronger of the two of us; let’s see if his demon instincts kick in_.  

“Patience, Yusuke,” he purred as the detective tugged at Yoko’s hair. 

“I don’t _have_ any patience, fox,” Yusuke replied, pulling again.  He wanted those perfect hands of Yoko’s around his aching cock.

Yoko narrowed his eyes as Yusuke tugged at his hair a third time and grabbed Yusuke’s wrists.  He forced the boy’s hands down to his sides.  “Do not make me restrain you, Yusuke,” he growled in the huskiest voice he could manage.  He dug his nails in briefly before releasing his lover’s wrists.  With a smirk, he pulled off off Yusuke’s jeans and ran his nails lightly up one muscled thigh.

Yusuke shivered under Yoko’s wolfish gaze.  His nails tapped the inside of Yusuke’s thigh, tantalizingly close to his erection.  _Fuck, just looking at him makes me wanna come. Why won’t he fricking do something?_

“I am deciding,” Yoko said slowly, knowing how much his inaction was driving Yusuke insane, “whether I am going to fuck you, or ride that beautiful cock of yours.”

Yusuke glared at him, unwilling to reveal how much Yoko’s words made him want to come right then and there.  _He could just sit there and discuss world politics, and if he did it in that freakin’ voice I’d still lose it_.  _“_ D-Don’t I get any say in this?” he asked, proud of how indignant he managed to make it sound.

Yoko looked at him.  “No.”  Yusuke groaned, and Yoko shifted himself until he straddled Yusuke’s hips, their erections pressing together.  He ground his hips against Yusuke’s and let out a groan of his own as the friction consumed him.  

Yusuke reached up and wrapped his arms around Yoko’s waist, his mind reeling in pleasure as the fox rolled his hips again.  Somehow, being trapped under Yoko’s body just made it even hotter.  Yusuke groaned, watching as Yoko threw his head back as their cocks ground together once more, sending heat through the detective’s veins.  Yoko moved faster, his hands grasping at Yusuke’s shoulders, losing himself in the friction.  

“God, Kurama,” Yusuke panted. “I’m gonna--I’m gonna--”

“No,” Yoko growled, stopping.  “You don’t get to come until I say so, Yusuke Urameshi.”  He ignored the boy’s desperate growl and flipped him over onto his stomach.  Running one hand down the small of Yusuke’s back, Yoko fished a seed from his hair and grew it into a flower the size of his hand.

“The hell is that?” Yusuke panted.  From where he lay he could only see the burst of color in Yoko’s hand, but it was enough to get his heart racing.  

Yoko smiled, running a nail down the crack of Yusuke’s ass.  “You’ll see,” he murmured.  

Yusuke could not see Yoko dip one finger into the flower’s interior, but he felt it when that finger pressed against his opening.  _“Fuck_ ,” he breathed, gripping the bedsheets in one hand.  The flower’s nectar was a natural lubricant, but it also heightened sensitivity and arousal in a way no man-made lubricant ever could.  Yusuke groaned, his cock throbbing.  “Fuck, Kurama, your nails--” he began, but couldn’t for the life of him figure out how to finish.  Yoko’s nails hurt and felt so good at the same time.

Yoko added another finger and fingered the boy harder, curling his nails against Yusuke’s prostate.  With his other hand he spread the oily nectar over his cock, breathing heavily.  He was so hard it almost hurt to touch himself, especially with the nectar.  Yusuke swore at him again, his voice almost a sob, and Yoko scissored his fingers.

“I want to hear you beg, Yusuke,” the fox purred.  

“Fuck me, Kurama,” Yusuke moaned.  “Please, _please_ just fuck me…” The warm, tingling feeling the flower nectar created was driving Yusuke mad.  He wanted more than fingers creating that warmth.

Yoko smirked.  _That was too easy_.  He turned Yusuke back over and pulled the detective’s legs up.  Yusuke obediently wrapped them around Yoko’s chest, brown eyes clouded with lust.  The fox positioned himself and pushed in, letting out a guttural moan as he entered the boy’s tight body. The warmth his lubricant created intensified with the friction, and Yoko needed more of that heat.  He pulled out and plunged back in, waiting for any sign of pain from Yusuke even in his half-delirious state.  None came.  Yoko growled again, and started to fuck him in earnest.

Yusuke had had _a lot_ of sex with Kurama, but nothing in his life had ever felt as good as Yoko’s cock did at that moment.  Yoko filled him completely, pounding into him, hitting his prostate every time.  That nectar filled him with heat and a tingle so strong it was almost a vibration.  Yusuke was left breathless, staring up at Yoko’s face.  The fox had a feral light in his golden eyes as he plowed into the detective.  Yusuke felt like he could die from the pleasure, but even though his back arched and his toes went numb, his orgasm never came.  Yusuke reached for his cock, desperate, but Yoko growled a wordless warning that stopped him in his tracks.

“Kurama...I can’t.. _fuck,_ Kurama,” 

Yusuke’s desperate whimpers threw Yoko over the edge.  He came with a groan, and pulled away from Yusuke, his eyes landing on the boy’s quivering erection.  He managed a tired smirk at him.  

“Come for me, Yusuke,” the fox said hoarsely, before running his tongue up the length of Yusuke’s shaft and taking the head into his mouth.

It took no more than that.  Yusuke buried his hands in Yoko’s hair.  His release, denied him for so long, was explosive, but Yoko swallowed every drop.  

“That--that was…” Yusuke tried, as he lay panting in the afterglow.  Yoko crawled up beside him and kissed the boy’s neck as Yusuke snuggled against him.  They were quiet for a moment, catching their breath, as Yoko idly ran his fingers through Yusuke’s hair.

“Did--did you mean what you said, earlier?” Yusuke asked, mumbling into Yoko’s chest.  “About dying for me?”

“Of course I did,” Yoko replied softly.  He smiled.  “There’s been several times when I nearly have, Yusuke, and yet still you doubt.  I would throw myself in front of a train for you, Yusuke.”

“Please don’t,” Yusuke muttered. Yoko laughed, and there was another moment of silence before the detective picked his head up and met Yoko’s eyes accusingly. “Why the hell’d you hold out on me for so long with that stupid flower nectar?”

Yoko grinned at him.  “I wasn’t.  At least, not intentionally.  The energy print between this form and my human form differed just enough that many of my older tricks never quite worked right.”

Yusuke felt lightheaded.  “Y-You mean you have _more_ plants like that?” 

Yoko buried his nose in Yusuke’s hair, mostly to hide his grin.  “I was not joking when I said you have no idea what I can do to you, Yusuke,” he murmured.

 _“Fuck me,_ ” Yusuke breathed, his imagination running away with him. 

Yoko chuckled.  “Get up, Yusuke.  I can hear Suichi returning.”

  Yusuke got out of bed and started towards the bathroom.  He shot a look back at Yoko over his shoulder.  “Just...no more holding out on me, fox,” he grumbled.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Yusuke.”


	5. Reflections

Suichi was a little afraid of what he might find when he opened his front door, but his fears were unfounded.  Yusuke was exactly where he had left him--parked on the couch in front of the baseball game.  He grunted a hello as Suichi came in, eyes never leaving the television. Hearing the shower running, Suichi set his bags outside the bathroom door and joined Yusuke on the couch.

“How was your shopping trip?” Yusuke asked, twirling a lock of Suichi’s hair around one finger.

Suichi smiled.  “Fruitful,” he replied, “though rather frustrating at times without Yoko there to try things on.” 

Yusuke glanced doubtfully back at the bags.  “And if he hates everything you bought?”

“Doubtful, since his tastes are the same as my own,” Suichi pointed out.  

“Oh, right.”

Suichi rested his head on Yusuke’s shoulder and looked up at him.  “Did you have fun while I was gone, Yusuke?”

The detective’s sheepish grin was all the answer Suichi needed.  He laughed.  “You’ll have to make it up to me sometime, then,” he purred.

Yusuke eyed him.  “You sure are in a better mood than before,” he said.  “To be honest I was kinda afraid you’d get more upset…”

The redhead raised an eyebrow, smiling.  “Really, Yusuke, do you think I’d leave you alone with him for so long and not know what would happen?  I delayed my return home specifically so it _could_.”

“Oh.  Well.  Thanks, then, I guess,” Yusuke replied, looking bemused.  He made an annoyed sound at the television as the batter struck out, but then glanced back down at Suichi.  “It--it really doesn’t bother you?”

Suichi shrugged, trying to find the right words to explain.  “Maybe just a little,” he murmured with a small smile.  “But since _he_ was _me_ for so long, it still doesn’t really feel like there’s two of us.  And, Yusuke, if you love both of us _now_ , it means you always loved the human side and demon side of myself, so it’s not as though anything has much changed.”

“You’re making my head hurt again,” Yusuke complained.

Suichi laughed. “Don’t worry about it too much, Yusuke.  I had a lot of time to think and sort through emotions, while I was out, and I think there’s enough of the fox left in me to be alright with sharing.  But _only_ because it’s myself I’m sharing with.”  The sound of running water shut off in the bathroom, and Suichi lifted his head off Yusuke’s shoulder to call out, “I left clothes for you outside the bathroom door, Yoko,” before snuggling back down again.

After the initial shock of losing the demon side of himself had worn off, Suichi felt nothing but relief.  It had been difficult, trying to live as a human, trying to hide the fox from his mother and his classmates for so long.  It had been a liberating feeling, when he realized he no longer had to hide anything, that he no longer had to worry over his family’s safety.  His concern over his mother, the constant fear that someone could use his family to hurt him, was a burden he gratefully handed over to Yoko Kurama.  He could be a normal human, now, in truth as well as in name.

Yoko came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, hair dripping.  He picked up the bags and started towards the bedroom, pausing to grin at Suichi.  “You look much happier than you did earlier,” he said.  

Suichi returned the smile, noticing for the first time that Yoko’s eyes skittered away from his own after a few seconds.  “I had some time to find peace with what has happened,” he said.  “Truth be told, I am relieved.”

The fox looked serious again.  “I am glad,” he said softly.  “I had been thinking that this must be much more difficult for you than it is for me, since as you said earlier I have existed without the human in the past.”

“Why can’t you look at me, Yoko?” Suichi asked as the fox turned to go.

Yoko froze, and was quiet for long enough that Yusuke looked between the two of them worriedly.  “Of course you would notice,” the fox growled finally, half to himself. He turned around again and met Suichi’s eyes, holding his gaze despite obvious discomfort.  “It is nothing personal,” Yoko said.  “I wore your face, spoke with your voice for so many years that talking to you now…” He pulled his eyes away again with an embarrassed little shrug.  “It’s taking me some getting used to.”

Suichi sighed in relief.  He had been afraid it was resentment or guilt that had sent Yoko’s eyes darting away from his.  “This will take _all_ of us some getting used to, Yoko.  But the--”

“Give me a break, that was an out!  Are you _stupid?_ ”

Suichi laughed, and Yoko looked like he very much wanted to.  “Leave it to Yusuke to break the mood,” the redhead said with a smile.  

“Yes, it’s best never to take anything too seriously, isn’t that right?” Yoko asked as Yusuke sat back down.

“Shut up, both of you,” Yusuke muttered, sliding low on the couch.  

Yoko hitched his towel higher.  “I’m going to get dressed,” he said, turning away again, “And then I think it is probably my turn to leave you two alone, hmm?”

“Are you kidding, I’m still exhausted from last time!  Besides, you can’t just pass me around like I’m a freakin’ church collection plate,” Yusuke complained, glaring at Yoko’s retreating back.

Suichi shut him up with a kiss and then nestled his head back on the boy’s shoulder.  “You know Yusuke, you’re the only man in all three worlds who would actually complain about getting to have more sex,” he said with a grin.

“Just...does it have to be right now?  Can it be in like, a year, when I’ve recovered from what your stupid fox side did to me?” 

Suichi chuckled.  He knew only too well what his fox side was capable of.  “No, Yusuke.  It does not have to be right now.  You just let me know, and I’ll kick Yoko out.”

Yusuke waggled an eyebrow suggestively.  “Aw, come on, don’t kick him out.  We could make a party out of it.” In the other room, Yoko barked a laugh.  Yusuke eyed Suichi hopefully, and then sighed when the redhead raised an eyebrow.  “What? A guy can dream, can’t he?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an end in sight, finally! I dunno if it will take one more chapter or two, but Yoko's gotta work through his squeamishness and then they can have one giant threeway and live happily ever after.


End file.
